


Love like you're fifteen again

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Naruto World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 4, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging each other, M/M, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: It's late. It's raining. Obito cares. Deidara waits for him.(Sequel of Bittersweet Symphony)
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	Love like you're fifteen again

**Author's Note:**

> For Tobidei Week 2020. Day 4: Hugging each other

Eight minutes for his train to leave, according to his phone. Obito puts it back in the inner pocket of his suit and walks faster, dodging pedestrians on the pavement.

As he passes by a flower shop, he stops, looking at the window. The dilemma only crosses his mind for a couple of seconds until he decides to go in, his gaze fixed on a bouquet of red roses. Obito takes it and leaves it on the counter.

"Aww. They will love it,” the shopkeeper says and takes out paper and ribbon.

"No need for that, I'm in a rush right now. How much is it?" Obito smiles at her, worried about being rude. There is no time for small talk.

The card reader takes forever. Obito makes a mistake with the pin number and a ball of anxiety forms in his throat. He mumbles a thank you that probably goes unheard before sprinting out of there.

Four minutes. Obito is not going to make it and now, as he crosses the road against the red light, people are staring at him. Him and the bouquet.

"Run, Romeo, run!" Shouts a girl.

Only one minute left when Obito crosses the gate of the train station and looks at the departure board for the train going to Tanzaku Town. Obito can't believe his luck when he sees, panting and with sore legs, that the train is about to leave platform one.

Obito runs, legs pumping and lungs burning, he dodges a suitcase and a cleaning trolley and remembers as soon as he sees the barrier that he has not bought the ticket. Obito frowns and makes a final effort, puts his free hand on the barrier, jumps, flexes his legs and lands on the other side.

A worker blows her whistle, points to the right and then to the left. Obito crosses the empty platform and jumps into the closest door. As soon as he does, the gate closes. Obito leans against the wall, fighting for breath. Little by little, he slides down the wall and sits, legs squeezed against his chest.

The first thing he does when he feels better is to check on the roses. Some of them have moved and lost a few petals. Obito arranges the flowers a little and the bouquet, in his opinion, ends up almost as beautiful as before. He nods to himself and checks his phone, opens Deidara's chat and hits the microphone button.

"I guess you're too busy to answer now. I'm on the train on my way to Tanzaku. I'll be there in an hour and a half. Can't wait to be with you. Love you."

Obito kisses the phone and sends the audio. Then he gets up and notices he's all sweaty. After making sure no one is looking at him, Obito raises his arm and sniffs himself.

As soon as he hears the door open, he lowers his arm. The woman from earlier is there, accompanied by a security guard. Obito gulps.

"I've seen you sneak in," she says.

Obito shudders at her iron gaze and rushes to stand up.

"So, this is the guy I have to beat up, right?" Says the security guard, cracking his knuckles. Obito thinks that lately they only hire thugs for those positions.

The woman's expression remains unfazed.

"Hidan, remember you're still on probation."

The Hidan guy rolls his eyes.

"Yes, boss," he says, and Obito seems to read a silent "bitch" on his lips.

Obito decides to ignore the thug and address only the woman.

"Listen, err..." he says and squints to read the name tag. "Konan, I am not a fare-dodger but I was late and couldn't possibly miss the train. Someone is going to be very disappointed in me if I don't show up on time. I'm buying a ticket when I arrive at my destination." Obito bows a little looking at the ground, hoping they go easy on him. "What I have done isn't right and I promise not to do it again."

"Don't think that because you're going to see your boyfriend you're going to soften us up," says Hidan.

Heat rises to his face. Obito looks at the smirking guy.

"We have a penalty fare for travelers without a ticket. You'll have to pay for it,” Konan says, eyeing the roses. "And next time, we'll ban you from the station and it will end up on your criminal record."

Obito swallows thickly. "Won't happen again."

The inspector takes out the ticket printer and Obito looks for his wallet, deciding that he would bike to work for a month. This way he would avoid crossing paths with Konan and save the small fortune he is about to spend.

"Thank you."

Obito lets out a big sigh as he exchanges the three twenty ryo notes for the piece of paper that Konan hands him.

"I've got my eye on you, scammer," the guy says before they both leave.

Obito bites his tongue to avoid telling him that he won't last a week on the job. He reminds himself that Deidara would never forgive him if he's thrown off the train. When he opens the car door, several passengers turn to look at him, or more specifically, at the roses. Old women smile, young girls whisper to each other.

"Someone's lucky," one of them says as he passes by.

Obito sits alone, wishing he could hide the bouquet of flowers somewhere. His phone chimes. Deidara has sent a heart emoji and a link to the newest video he uploaded to his channel titled "getting ready for the big day". The preview makes him smile. Deidara is holding his phone, filming himself as someone combs his hair. Obito clicks play.

"Well, time to make a dream come true, hm." Deidara waves at the camera. "Sending greetings to those who didn't believe in me and a kiss for my boyfriend for not missing the train this time."

Obito's smile widens.

"And here I am, looking perfect. This is Fuu, my stylist." Deidara moves the camera to focus on a girl with short green hair, who stops brushing his hair and smiles.

"Hiya! You're going to make me famous, Dei."

Obito presses the thumbs up button and keeps watching. Deidara gushes about art and laughs heartily. He looks happier than ever. Obito falls in love with him all over again.

* * *

The brush tickles his face. Deidara watches the likes counter go up in his new video.

"When we finish I'll subscribe to your channel," Fuu says. "I want to see one of those sculptures of yours burning."

Deidara puts the phone away.

"I can take you to my next show, hm. And plus, they don't only burn, they also explode sometimes."

"Sounds great"! Fuu exclaims. Deidara likes it when people don't question the safety of his art. "But why do they have to burn? Wouldn't it be nicer to have them forever? Future archeologists will never know about your art if you always destroy it."

"Nah. That's been done too many times already,” Deidara replies. Fuu leans over him, tweezers in hand, and he feels a little sting as she plucks his eyebrows. "My vision of art is different, nothing lasts forever in life. Those who got to see my art were the privileged ones. Then it's gone to never return."

Fuu sets the tweezers aside and looks closely at his eyebrows. A few seconds later she takes them again and pulls out a couple more hairs.

"I like explosions, you know? In my country, on the last day of the year we make a bonfire and burn things that we no longer want. It's a very old tradition. I used to burst firecrackers with my friends when I was a kid. It was fun."

"What's stopping you from doing it now, hm?" says Deidara.

"Well, I'm not ten years old anymore and-" Fuu takes the eyeliner. "No, you're right, nothing is stopping me. We should normalize bursting firecrackers at all ages! I'm going to raise money and commission one of your works for New Year's Eve."

Inspiration comes to Deidara's head as soon as he hears that. He rubs his chin, thinking about a new idea for a sculpture.

"I like how it sounds, hm. I'll put firecrackers in it,” he says and closes his eyes to let Fuu work.

"Lots of firecrackers!" Fuu exclaims. "And make it big, like five meters maybe?"

"It's going to be awesome, hm," Deidara replies. "How have I never had that idea before?"

* * *

Slowly shaking his head, Obito looks at the murky sky, then at the bouquet. He lets out a sigh and discards the plan to walk to the museum. Obito goes back inside, sits on a metal bench and checks that the roses haven't gotten too wet. For a moment he wonders if the bouquet is going to reach Deidara's hands on good shape.

He reaches for his phone and looks at the bus timetables. The idea of getting a taxi comes back to his mind, but Obito reminds himself how expensive taxis are in Tanzaku and how much he has spent already.

After checking that one of the bus lines leaves him close to the museum, Obito gets up. He waits inside the station for the traffic light to turn green and then runs across the street to reach the bus stop. The bouquet draws everyone's attention once more. Obito sighs and stares at the traffic, wishing he could be invisible.

* * *

"What would you say to all the young people who have the same dream as you?" asks the journalist.

"Start working on a contact network as soon as possible," Deidara says. "Also make friends with someone with a degree in marketing, hm. And prepare yourself to work hard and keep trying."

The journalist presses the stop button on his tape recorder.

"Well Deidara, we're done. We will send you the magazine with your interview by mail. More or less in a couple of months."

"I'll make all my friends buy it, hm." Deidara watches him pack the recorder into a large backpack and pull out what appears to be a SLR camera inside its case.

"Now I'm going to take some photos of the exhibition. We will only publish a few but I will upload them all to my portfolio, in case you want to see them," says the journalist, pointing at the center of the room. "If you go to that sculpture over there, I would like to take a picture of you next to it."

Deidara crosses the room and takes a few selfies with his fans on the way there. When he arrives to the the large central sculpture, Deidara scans the room looking for Obito. He frowns when he doesn't see him there. When he takes his phone out, he notices that Obito has sent him several messages telling him that he is on a bus on his way to the museum and that he'll be there soon. Deidara types the answer.

"Well tell the driver to hurry up"

"Ready, Deidara?" Deidara poses next to his creation. The journalist holds the camera in front of his face and takes several photos. "Thank you. I'm taking pictures of the rest of your collection. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Thanks, hm."

Deidara goes straight to Kurotsuchi, who is talking to a group of boys and girls his age. When she notices his presence, she apologizes to them and turns to Deidara.

"I've sold two more!" Kurotsuchi grabs him by the shoulder and leads him to his boar-man sculpture. "This one's for a graduation party. They said he looks like a teacher they hate and they want to watch him burn."

Deidara smiles when he sees the "sold" sign hanging from one of the horns.

"And the other?"

"A girl asked her father to buy it for her birthday party, the one with the two dancing figures," Kurotsuchi answers.

"Good. I couldn't wait to burn that one, hm," Deidara punches the palm of his hand.

"We're getting rich!" Kurotsuchi grins and looks around. "Where is Obito?"

Deidara crosses his arms, pouting. "God knows. He said he was on his way, hm."

Kurotsuchi pats him twice on the back.

"He'll appear eventually," she says and leaves him alone when she notices a couple who have been looking at one of Deidara's creations for a while.

Deidara walks up to a waiter, grabs a canape, and eats it in one bite, chewing hard. Someone is going to suffer if they don't show up in the next two minutes.

* * *

Adrenaline rushes through his body when Obito checks all his pockets and can't find the ticket. The girl behind him in the queue clears her throat. The museum worker wiggles his fingers, his arm outstretched in front of him.

"I had it, I'm sure I had it!" Obito reaches back into all of his pockets. "I checked it many times before leaving home."

No one seems to sympathize with him.

"Maybe I dropped it when I pulled out my wallet at the florist," he mutters.

"Well, too bad," the guy in front of him says. "No ticket, no party."

Obito looks at him, his fists clenching. "Talk to Deidara! He invited me personally!"

The girl behind Obito pushes him to one side.

"Excuse me, please," she says and shows her ticket to the worker, who cuts it in two before giving it back to her.

"Hey!" Obito shouts, but both she and her friend are already closing their umbrellas and going up the stairs. "Please talk to Deidara, he will back me up!"

The guy doesn't look at him. "Next?"

When the next person breaks through, Obito moves away and shelters himself under a nearby tree. First he looks at his wet suit and then at the drops of water on the rose petals. "I'm sorry," he mutters looking at them. Then he gets his phone and types in Deidara's number.

* * *

Every time he sees the door open from the corner of his eye, Deidara twists his head and every single time is not Obito. The arrival of two bodyguards piques his curiosity enough to distract him from his own disappointment. He makes a beeline to Kurotsuchi and taps her shoulder.

"What is going on?" Deidara asks, nodding toward the couple, male and female, dressed in the uniform of a security company.

"Oh! They told us we were going to have a VIP guest, but they didn't tell us who it was."

They both look towards the door, waiting for someone else to cross it. Deidara's eyebrows go up and Kurotsuchi gasps as they recognize Killer Bee. Some of the guests squeal when they notice the presence of the rapper.

"That's Darui, his producer." Kurotsuchi points to a tall man with thick white hair. Another, tall and burly, passes behind him. "And that's A, the manager!"

Deidara watches his guests circle around Killer Bee to take selfies with him. He squints. "So you're a Killer Bee fan..."

"I'm a fan of his wallet right now," Kurotsuchi answers. "Let me see if I can sell him something and get his autograph."

Deidara follows her with his eyes. "Tell him not to steal the spotlight from me! This is my moment, not his, hm!" He exclaims, pulling out the phone.

Obito's missed calls make him forget about Bee. Deidara frowns, calls him back, and crosses the hall.

"Dei!" Dei, finally!"

"Where the hell are you? You promised me that nothing in the world would stop you from being here!"

"You sound disappointed..."

"What's your excuse now, hm?"

Deidara hears him sigh. "Maybe it's time to admit that I'm never going to be good at time management. Sorry. It's not that late though."

"Half an hour and counting, hm," Deidara replies.

"I'm outside, I've lost my ticket and they won't let me pass. Would you come to rescue this dumbass you have for a boyfriend?"

Deidara notices his anger ebbing away. He remembers that rainy night when he was sad and Obito ran to meet him at four in the morning. He remembers how cold his hands were and how Obito warmed them.

"I'll be there in a minute," he says and blows him a kiss before hanging up.

Upon returning to the room, Kurotsuchi runs towards Deidara with a giant smile on her face.

"I've sold him two, Dei! Two! I still can't believe it! And guess what! He wants to burn them in the middle of a concert! Thousands of people are going to see it!" She gushes, gesturing a lot. "You should go thank him, Dei, Bee said he wants to talk to you. I went looking for you but you disappeared."

Deidara looks at the newly placed "sold" signs on his creations and smiles.

"Good job, hm. I have to go get Obito out of trouble first, I'll be back in a second."

Kurotsuchi's confused expression demands an explanation but Deidara decides to leave it for later. He goes out into the hall and runs to the entrance. Obito is in the hall, beyond the thick blue cordon guarded by a worker. Deidara goes past him and jumps the cord, smiling at the bouquet of roses. He takes Obito by the hand and drags him inside. No one tries to stop him when he does, and Deidara thinks that this saves him having to argue.

"I'm sorry," Obito whispers.

Deidara stops in the empty hallway. "Well, you're here now, hm."

Obito offers him the flowers.

"We're both a little bit wet. I didn't want to show up at your first show like that but it was such a nice day in Konoha that it didn't cross my mind to check the weather."

"Nah, you're not that bad." Deidara takes the flowers, then he hugs Obito. "You'll be dry in no time."

Obito finally dares to hug him back. "My love. You did it."

With his head on Obito's shoulder, Deidara refuses to part. "Thanks for always believing in me, hm."

"I can't not believe in you, Dei."

Deidara's smile widens and he allows himself to stay wrapped in Obito's strong arms. Nothing else in the world matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm going to write both for this day, but I don't know if I'll have the other one for today (possibly not), so tomorrow: D I have to dedicate myself to day 6 yaaaa. Thus ends the story of Dei, an artist that gor rejected when he was 16 years old and his boyfriend with terrible time management skills. T_T We love you Obito.
> 
> Dei's art is based on the "Fallas de Valencia". If you don't know what it is, you can google it. They're amazing when they're being cremated!
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy Tobidei week!


End file.
